Walking Through the Past
by goldsworthyy
Summary: I realized that our kids will, one day, have the women that forced two hormonal teenagers to be English partners.


**heyy giuse :) **

**I got the idea at work and started typing it on my phone so ignore any mistakes. **

**Also i haven't read any like this and i've probably read over 500 Eclare stories/one shots. Not even joking.**

**Disclaimer: i didn't own Degrassi last time and i don't own it this time... unfortanetly. **

**enjoy :3**

* * *

Clare's POV

I watched as my twins got ready for their high school orientation. They didn't see me occasionally looking into their rooms in between preparing breakfast for my two kids and husband.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Goldsworthy." I felt his breath go down my neck and cause some hairs to stand up.

"Good Morning, Mr. Goldsworthy." I did his signature smirk and turned back to the eggs on the stove listening to every word he was saying.

"I was surprised to see you up this early. I'm usually up before you."

"Well I wanted to make their Degrassi Orientation feel like the first day of school." I watched as he took a bite from one of the bacon strips on the counter.

I still can't believe that after all these years he was still mine.

"So you're going to make me breakfast every morning?" He walked back over to me, holding me into his arms. My knees wanted to buckle but I kept breakfast on my mind.

I loved when he touched me so innocently but it still had an effect.

"Mom, breakfast ready?" I saw Jason walk into the kitchen picking up a piece of bacon just like his dad did moments before.

Jason was his dad. He looked just like him when he was in high school, minus the eyeliner and black nail polish. The only thing different was that he had my eyes. Actually, both kids have my eyes but they have their dads midnight brown hair.

Moments later Hannah walked down the stairs making last adjustments to her hair and shirt.

"You look fine, Hannah."

"Thanks Jason." She had a sarcastic tone.

I turned back to the food that was almost done and by the time the eggs were done the whole family was already at the table waiting for me to serve.

I joined my family and it was silent while everyone chowed down the bacon and eggs.

"Come on kids, let's get going." Eli encouraged them to finish eating; they had to be at Degrassi at 11am and it was almost 10:45. Thank god we go our first house blocks away from the school so when we both work we don't have to worry about driving our twins to school.

Seconds after Eli announced it Jason and Hannah were walking out the door.

"You coming, sweetheart?" Eli asked but before I could answer I was already making my way to the passenger door.

The car ride was short and sweet, just how I liked it.

"Help me find a spot." Eli looked around at all the cars parked.

"You guys are coming it?" Hannah jabbed back.

"Of course! We want to see if there's any Degrassi alumni still working.

Sometimes I think our kids forget that we went to this very school. We knew it was very unlikely that any of the teachers still had their hearts into the school but we knew it was worth a shot. It's been about 20 years since either of us has been there and not much has changed as we walked through the familiar doors.

Of course everything was new and improved but there was the same hallways, same plaques on the walls, with new ones added.

"Grade 9 Orientation just started, in the cafeteria." I caught both Eli and I gasping at the all so familiar voice.

"Archie!" Eli turned around and hugged our old principle who looked older. He was growing out a classy beard and had gray in his once blonde locks.

"Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." he said astonished.

"Clare Goldsworthy." Eli fixed his mistake with his signature smirk.

"Wow, I can't believe you two are still together. I'm guessing these are your kids?" Mr. Simpson asked while pointing to Jason and Hannah.

"Jason and Hannah." I smiled and watched as they shook his hand, with smiles on their faces.

"Your parents were some of my favorites; and I'm not even kidding,"

Then over the intercom we heard a not so familiar voice "All Grade 9 please report to the cafeteria. All Grade 9 please report to the cafeteria." and with that we said our goodbyes to our kids and watched them run to the cafeteria.

"Jason's a really good kid." I reassured "I make no promises with Hannah; she's just like her dad." I looked up to Eli and smiled as he swiftly put his arm around my shoulder... just like we did in this hallway, years ago.

"Can you two come with me? I have a teacher that would love to see you guys." We followed in confusion.

I saw Eli smirk when we saw a short women sitting on the computer in the room that we once shared.

Mrs. Dawes; age has done her well.

"Mrs. Dawes, I have some old students you might want to see." Mr. Simpson said as she turned and gasped walking over to us and hugging both of us at the same time.

You could tell she knew who we were even though our appearances changed.

"Eli and Clare. Wow, Please tell me you two are married because, honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

We all laughed and told her the news. She congratulated us and took us back in for another hug; this time Eli first. I could tell he whispered something in her ear but I couldn't read his lips or hear what he said.

After we all talked for a little over an hour about the past 20 years. After we talked about each of our countless published books and she sat in awe and smiles, it was time to go. Eli had a meeting about his new book soon and we needed to go. She said our goodbyes even though we knew this wasn't going to be the last time we talked to Mr. Simpson or Mrs. Dawes.

"So what did you whisper to Mrs. Dawes?" I questioned as soon as we got in the car.

"What do you mean?" He did his signature smirk for the 30th time today.

"You know what I mean." I smiled and grabbed his hand and continued "When we went in there you hugged her and said something in her ear."

"Ohh that." yes that. "I thanked her for making us English partners." He smirked again but that quickly turned into a smile when I smiled. I realized that our kids will, one day, have the women that forced two hormonal teenagers to be English partners.

* * *

**I really like the ending to this one. **

**I actually the last like 10 sentences before i wrote the beginning. :P**

**!Don't forget to review!**

**ALSO! Do you want me to write a Darcy/Clare/Eclare oneshot next or just Eclare fluff? I already have them each half way done and don't know why one to upload first :P **

**-leahh**


End file.
